A Band Under Fire
by Tyrablaze
Summary: Three bands go to a high class band camp expecting fun and lots of good band memories. But when disaster strikes, all the band have to put aside their rivaly and work together to figure out what's going on.
1. Default Chapter

A Band Under Fire  
  
Back in August I began writing a story called A Band Under Fire. The main plot was three bands (Mountain View, Evergreen, and West Fall Heights) all go to a band camp on the east coast and after a few days, people and instruments go missing, people are getting hurt, and someone is sabotaging the bands and it's up to the main character to figure it out.  
  
Mountain View students:  
  
Me AKA Blaze (that isn't my real name, but my official nickname) first clarinet member of "The Five Clarinet Buddies" was in the Blue Thunder Marching Band. Has a crush on Nathan (which scares him), loves candy and food, and prone to bouts of depression followed by mass insanity.  
  
Nathan: Tenor Sax, good friend of Blaze, hates marching and parades, but great at conducting and playing music. Is usually pretty calm, can be a spaz sometimes, but really nice and understanding. Is scared by Blaze's crush on him. Hates marching band and Mr. Seiss.  
  
Meesha: Spike and Angel (from Buffy) OBSESSED, third clarinet, member of "The Five Clarinet Buddies", was in the Blue Thunder Marching Band. Nice, obsessed, and basically whacked out. Prone to rambling about hot guys to anyone that will listen to her.  
  
Stephanie: Third clarinet, member of "The Five Clarinet Buddies", was in the Blue Thunder Marching Band. Nice and quiet on the outside, insane and loud once you know her. Megan's best friend and puts up with Meesha's rambling (by whapping her on the head)  
  
Megan: Third/second clarinet, member of "The Five Clarinet Buddies", loves Jelly Bellies, VERY insane but in a good way. Stephanie's best friend and pounces on Blaze now and then.  
  
Yui: First clarinet, member of "The Five Clarinet Buddies", was on the Blue Thunder Marching Band. Quiet on the outside, insane on the inside.  
  
Jason: First clarinet and was on the Blue Thunder Marching Band. He and Blaze are the most competitive clarinets and joke around about being the best clarinet. In reality they're both equals and they know it. They just like joking around.  
  
Evergreen students:  
  
Liz: Second clarinet and Charity and Blaze's best friend and teams up with "The Five Clarinet Buddies" to figure out what's going on. Is actually really a freshman but was moved to sophomore band because of a scheduling problem. Blaze and Charity pick on her but that's because they're all best friends.  
  
Charity: Second clarinet. She's one of Blaze and Liz's best friends and was moved to sophomore band because she was good enough. Crazy like Blaze, the two worked together during summer camp and became good friends. Her and Blaze pick on Liz but Liz takes it all in stride. She also teams up with Liz to help "The Five Clarinet Buddies."  
  
West Fall Heights students:  
  
Angelina: Third clarinet/alto sax. Meets "The Five Clarinet Buddies" at lunch time and is discovered to also have an obsession with Spike. Is dubbed Meesha's twin. Helps "The Five Clarinet Buddies."  
  
Kevin: Second alto sax and Angelina's younger brother. Silly and a prankster but still a nice guy.  
  
Anthony: First trumpet. A real stuck up jerk that's really good at the trumpet. Blaze can't stand him.  
  
Adults:  
  
Mr. Seiss: Band director at Mountain View, plays the trombone. Is obsessed with marching band and can't understand why Nathan hates it.  
  
Mr. Polychronis: Assistant band director at Mountain View, plays clarinet and soprano sax.  
  
Mr. Kuske: The band director at Evergreen. Lots of people hate him because of his obsession with winning and being the best.  
  
Erin: Clarinet instructor at Silverstar. Becomes really good friends with Blaze, Liz and Charity and helps them figure out what's going on. Has a crush on Brian. Looks 18 but is actually 25. Best friends with Jack and Karen.  
  
Jack: Trumpet instructor at Silverstar. Easy going and fun to be around. He's pretty shy and good looking which causes some girls to drool over him and try and suck up to him (which REALLY annoys him). Karen and Erin's best friend. Is also 25  
  
Justin: Low brass instructor at Silverstar. Seems really mean but once you know him he's a great guy. Jack's older brother and can't stand Susan. Is 27 making him the oldest instructor at camp.  
  
Susan: Flute instructor at Silverstar. Kinda stuck up and used to having her way but knows what she's talking about. Has a huge crush on Justin but Justin can't stand her. Blaze can't stand her either. Is 21, the youngest instructor at Silverstar.  
  
Karen: Saxophone instructor at Silverstar. Is a major tomboy and loves playing tennis. Erin's best friend and people joke about them being sisters. Is also 25.  
  
Brian: Percussion instructor at Silverstar. Great guy to be friends with and very talented at drums. Tends to brood a lot and can be arrogant sometimes. Knows Erin likes him but doesn't say anything about it, which really annoys her. He's 25 years old.  
  
Aaron: Conductor. He's the guy running the entire camp and the guy who conducts everyone. He's 35 and everyone likes him. Allows Nathan to conduct and sees potential in him.  
  
So there are all the characters. Half way through the story I'll post something like this again except with a few changes. The reason I'm doing this is because I don't really want to spend time writing about all the characters and everyone (but the Silverstar adults and West Fall Heights students) are real and are my friends. If I need to change something because they don't like it it's easier for me to come here and change it. And this works as a little guide for the story. 


	2. Chapter One: Meet Blaze and Nathan

Chapter One: Introducing Blaze  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nathan threw himself against the wall, barely making it as Blaze; a clarinet player raced down the path outside the band room. Carefully walking over to the band room, Nathan peeked in to see Blaze's friends, Stephanie, Megan, and Meesha laughing their heads off.  
  
"Okay…. What did you do to Blaze?" Nathan asked as Megan tried to stifle her laughter.  
  
"Meesha… stole… her clarinet… and hid it somewhere…" Megan gasped out between bursts of laughter as Nathan gave a small snicker.  
  
"You guys know how much Blaze loves her clarinet. She's going to kill you guys." He said, laughing to himself.  
  
"Yups. But it's worth seeing her in this crazed state."  
  
"So just where exactly is her clarinet?" Nathan said as Stephanie held up a large brown clarinet case. "Wait… if you have her case then why…"  
  
"We told her it was out in front of the school which wasn't a lie because it was but Meesha got out there and moved it back into here." Stephanie said, cracking up. Nathan shook his head and laughed to himself as he went towards the storage room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay… so everyone is here. Wait… where's Blaze? I just saw her enter the band room earlier." Mr. Polychronis, the assistant band director asked, looking down at his role sheet. In the third row, Megan, Meesha, and Stephanie all suppressed a laugh. Just then the band room burst open and Blaze rushed in, obviously out of breath. Walking over to the third row, Blaze picked up the brown case, opened it, gave a small nod then walked down to her seat in the first row.  
  
"Don't… ask." Blaze gasped out as Mr. Polychronis gave a small quizzical nod before erasing something and walking to clip the attendance sheet onto the door.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Alisha, the other first clarinet whispered over to Blaze as she pulled out the band music.  
  
"My friends hid my clarinet."  
  
"Second time this week?"  
  
"Yeah. Feel the love."  
  
"Clarinets, NO talking." Mr. Seiss, the main band director said, glaring down at the two first clarinets. "Everyone, I have a special announcement. Within two weeks we'll be attending a three weeklong band camp in North Carolina. It is a top class band camp and I'm sure everyone will learn something. There is no need for cost since the band camp will be paying for everything. Now, with that in mind, I have some bad news. Because the band camp is three weeks long, we will be unable to attend the Grand Floral Parade or Starlight Parade this year."   
  
Blaze looked back at her friend Nathan and barley stifled a loud laugh as Nathan gave a semi-loud cheer. Everyone knew Nathan hated marching band and parade marching and Nathan never passed up a moment to tease Blaze for her love of marching band. But they were good friends and that's all that mattered.  
  
"Now everyone, turn to page 39 and we'll begin with our warm up. Trumpets, you may begin…" Mr. Seiss continued but Blaze wasn't listening. She couldn't wait for the band camp.  
  
"That is going to be so cool! I can't wait to go to Silverstar!!" After class Blaze had gone up to Mr. Seiss and pestered him all about the band camp, the size, the teachers, the name, the activities and more before Seiss shooed her out of the band room.   
  
"Well, someone is a little happy. I'm just happy we don't have to do parade this year." Blaze stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Nathan.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that is a downside." Blaze said, a small frown on her face. "OO! I know! I bet I can convince Mr. Seiss for us to do the Evergreen parade! It's short!"  
"NO!!" Nathan shouted at Blaze as Blaze broke into a smile.  
  
"Lighten up Nathan, you know I'm kidding! But aren't you excited?" Nathan shook his head as he looked at his friend.  
  
"I guess I am. It'd be a good chance for me to improve and maybe we'll get a chance to play some good classical music without Mr. Seiss conducting." Another thing everyone knew was Nathan HATED Mr. Seiss. Nathan didn't agree with the way Mr. Seiss conducted and Mr. Seiss couldn't understand why Nathan refused to do marching band. In the words of Nathan, Nathan hated Seiss with, "The burning passion of a thousand suns."  
  
"Yeah, that's right! Even though I think Seiss is an okay teacher," Blaze began, a small smile on her face. Blaze only mildly disliked Seiss but liked him enough to stay in band. Actually her real reason for staying in band was because she was determined to be first clarinet for the next two years and because she loved marching band. "But I wouldn't mind having another person conduct. Well Nathan, I'll see you at lunch. I have to go to English now. See ya!" Blaze said, giving a wave to Nathan before running towards her next class. 


End file.
